Sexual Parts
In the early 1990s, Youngsoon Yang who took a class at the Manga Academy answered the question of what kind of cartoon he would like to make as follows. "I want to make a cartoon with sex and violence." After a while, Youngsoon Yang draws many NSFW comics, for example 『NudlNude』, 『Kidongi』, 『Kungdariman』, 『Asaekkiga』. Also Denma contains a lot of sexual parts. In the new English version, unlike the original version, there're may the sexual change in the lines. (★) A Dog of Pamana *In (2), when Denma says to Cell, "I see! this must be the old man's secret stash of...", And Cell reply, "I-I don't want to see such thing!" It means adult video. Captain Hardok *In (4), Hardok says, "But our life-saving efforts were soon mocked... by the Carlburn congressmen who returned with bargained booties...And booties" (★) Eve Rachel *In (1), Adam reveals a trainee's butt and spanks. *In (2), Adam spanks Marvic. Blackout *In (3), Adam spanks Head-Eye. *In (6), Cell points to Denma's penis and says "Nyah-hang! So cute!" *In 5. A.E. (1), Arcel goes to the toilet alone and he thinks 'Jeez, look at myself.' Then Ballack comes and tries to rape Arcel. *In 5. A.E. (2), Yahwah commands Ballack to harass Arcel. Band of Brothers *Adams are spanks eyebrow hair, frog skin, and Edrei. Yael Road *In (3), Denma sees Guyrin in dream when the building collapses. But Guyrin's face is divided and the mask of someone is revealed. Someone's nose looks like a penis. *In (5), Denma asks to Yael, "That is some stemina you're showing. What's your secret?" And narrator (translator) says "What a great question, Denma." In original version, there's no narrator, so Denma thinks 'Huh? What's the question...-_-;;' (Korean) *In (7), the shapes of the cyclic mass exchange ability used by Denma appeares like penises. Savoy Gaal *In 11. A.E., Ballack says to Arcel, "I am doing this for you." and "You should learn to really explore your body, I can teach you." *In (2), Yahwah orders Denma to save Edrei who was abducted by the Savoys. At this time, Yahwah sends to Denma that the footage that Edrei's Eve sent. There's Edrei's penis is seen. Denma says "Switch the camera angle!" *In (20), Denma says to Mirai Datsu, "In front of this unpleasant statue near your lab". *In (22), Edel and Arcel sees unpleasant statue. *(30) **Azio's nose looks like a penis. And his one senior Savoy says "Wow, boss! That's an intense new look!" **Arcel asks to Denma, "What's your type, baby Denma? Do you fantasize over hot bombshells like me?" *In (31), Denma uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai Datsu. At this time, Denma sees the G-string worn by Edel during the rescue and throw up. Then Denma thinks 'S-Stunning.' *In (37), Denma sees Pentagon's information received from Gaal. In the video, Guyrin says to Pentagons, "Just because we are in the same bed doesn't mean I am his." (★) In original version, Guyrin says "If I am embraced in his arms, am I his?". Sixteen *In (1), Edel takes a shower. *(2) **Ham says to Edel and O, "Oh-no, so many love in one sentence gave me a hard-on!" **Edel and O points to Ham's penis, and Edel says "Okay, okay! Can you please first let your little creature relax?" *In (8) **Ham says to Edel, "The head Deva, she's a witch. Once she picks out a toy, she won't leave you alone!" And Ham gives Edel to G-string. **The chief priest says to Edel, "Make it count!" Then "Already? Good job. Make sure you close the door." **Asherah says to Edel, "Come here, little puppy. Make your mistress happy with a soft massage. Come on!" And Asherah thinks 'Hmm-- What a bummer. I thought I found myself a new perfect boy toy. The reason why he got rejected was because he's gay?' And grumpy Asherah spreads rumor that Edel is gay. **Heimann beats Edel and says, "You Freak! You should have given me heads up! Now everyone will think I am one of you! This is not a good look for me when I've been your roommate the whole time here! Wait a minute! I get it now, you and O, you two are more than friends. Yuck! that is just disgusting!" **One priest grabs Edel's hand and says, "Hot day, huh?" **A Deva says to Nell, "How do gays make love?" *In (10), Hussadin says "You collect my sponsor paycheck every month, but you keep my Devas in your pocket. How the hell am I supposed to entertain my guests?" *In (13) **Agnes asks to Hussadin, "But I see that some of Devas you've selected are virgins yet to experience men. Would it be alright?" And Hussadin reply, "It would actually be even better, as I have different business partners with varied tastes." And Agnes says, "Judgning from the conditions of your Devas who ended up at the Health Bureau, it seems you have a business partner who likes it a bit too rough." And Hussadin reply, "Oh, there is this one friend who tends to get more than playful." **Asherah says, "Nell-- Can these innocent girls last at baron Hussadin's? Oh well, if you can't last, you won't last. That's the life of a priestess." **Hussadin says, "You're merely a temple prostitute! Alright! I'll show you what rough is!" *(14) **Heimann says to Edel, "Huh? Ah! You! You! Are you trying to stalk me? Get away from me!" **Hussadin says to his butler, "These boys just can't wait, eh? Call everyone up for a business meeting! Wait, don't call Hormah yet. Call him the last. That guy turns everything into a trainwreck." **The doctor says to Devas, "It's lord baron's thoughtful offer to protect you from various space diseases. Because who don't knows what sort of virus his business guests might carry." **Nell recalls. In recall, Asherah told Nell it's just another priestess duty in the Church of Madonna, and they need Patron's support because their brothers and sisters are starving. **Hussadin says to his butler, "So-- These three are the virgin ones? Then, I should teach them before my guests come. Who should I begin with? Okay. I'll start with this one." *In (15), Hussadin teaches man to a Deva before his guests come. After that, Nell also goes to his room. *(16) **The general of the reps of Zedekiah brigade says to Yiyoo, "Deva Yiyoo, I would like to confess my faith to you tonight." **The bussiness partners' conversations, "Look at this nasty pervert!", "What are you talking about? don't tarnish my innocent love!", "Innocence? You? Hahaha even Hussadin's dogs would laugh at it!" **Heimann says, "This is sickening. Damn it. What are we doing here? This is not what I signed up for." **Yiyoo says to the general of the reps of Zedekiah brigade, "Oh, Stop being so naughty, general!" And the general of the reps of Zedekiah brigade reply, "I've never been so passionately faithful as I am now." **Hussadin says, "It's getting pretty late, fellas. Why don't we go and each have our private worship?" **The one bussiness partner says, "Hey, let's have tonight's worship together." And another bussiness partner says, "In fact, why don't we all have it together? Like a revival assembly! Time for a real party!" Then the other bussiness partner says, "Bahaha! Someone's extra faithful tonight!" **Day one. Day two. As time went on, Edel realizes what his uncle meant by the living hell. **Doctor says to Edel, "Jeez, hope Devas don't get hurt so badly this time." And "He tends to get a little too rough, and the last Devas who served him all ended up at the Health Bureau of church body." *(17) **The infection pathway of Space disease is similar to AIDS in reality. **Hussadin says to Edel, "If you care for Devas so much as you say, …… Why don't you serve him yourself for the worship? He doesn't care whether it's a girl or a boy. He actually enjoys pretty boys like yourself. Yeah, it'd actually be great! You're a Quanx, right? Then you don't even have to worry about space diseases and viruses. If you serve him on behalf of the Devas, I might consider your request. So? Can you do it?" **Fedor says to Skellion, "Well, that's totally ridiculous! …… N-No way..." And Skellion reply, "I told you he's friggin' nuts!" **Hormah says to Nell, "Hmm... I smell delicious baby skin. Okay, let's start with you." **Edel says to Hormah, "I am priest Edel. And I have lord baron Hussadin's permission to serve you for the private worship, sir." **In recall, Hussadin told to Edel, "…… Are you serious? Alright, I will do so. But to do that, you have to fulfill his endless appetite. It won't be easy. Bahahaha-- Who cares? Good! A guardian priest at his best!" **Heimann says to Edel, "Phew... Thanks for being gay at the worst moment." **Nell says to Edel, "Father, father Edel, y-you don't really need to do this--" And Edel reply, "I-- I am just doing my job, protecting the Devas." Then Edel goes to Hormah's room. *(18) **Edel takes a shower, but blood flows under his feet. **Edel tries to sit on a chair but stands up because his butt is sore. Heimann is laughed at it. *In (19), Ran scratches his butt. *In (20), Nell gives Edel a cushion she used. Edel says, "Ahhhh-- This feels much better." And Heimann says, "Yo, stop feeling yourself right next to me." Then Edel thinks 'It feels like my wounds are healing even faster!' And Heimann says, "Dude! Stop feeling it so much!" *In (21), Hormah beats up Heimann and Nell, and he forces her to private worships. *(22) **Hormah thinks, 'Ugh, what a bummer. She just passed out before I even finished. Pah! I'd rather have another worship with that priest.' Then Edel comes Hormah says, "Speak of the devil-- Why don't you come help me finish, pretty boy?" **Chief priest is angry and says to Hussadin that stop the worship. *In (24), through Korah, Ham (Balak) saw the things that were done to Edel. Next, he cries. *In (25), Korah says to Ham (Balak), "Woah! you're as spicy as the legend says you're." And Ham (Balak) reply, "Skip on the porn!" *In (27), Asherah says to Ham (Balak), "Is he really your nephew? Perheps, back when we--" *In (31), Space disease is also known as Space AIDS. *In (37), a woman appears in the hologram where the priest of Bureau of Admin floats. *In (38), a priest's penis appears. *(46) **A furnace scaventer says to another furnace scaventer, "It seems he's alone, except this weird poster." And another furnace scaventer reply, "I guess he's gay." **Skellion says to Ferdo, "He literally fell to hell with nothing but his balls." (★) In original version (include old English version), Skellion says "He was left with nothing in hell.". *In (47), 2 men who're degenerates who were left with nothing but debased human desires, one man says, "Oh! She's my type--" Another man reply, "Peet! who isn't?" Then one man says, "Time to get this party started--" *In 12. A.E. (1), Edel wore his G-string and exhausted so sleeps. Balak sees Nell. Pigear *In (4), Jet thinks, 'That smells like a pheromone perfume that seduces opposite sex. This is Mr. Mario ain't getting old, heh?' (★) *In (7), Hoon says to Jet, "I end up feeling the smallest things because I have a hyper sensitive body." And Jet reply, "Shut up! I don't want to picture that!" It means get a hard-on. Category:Content